More than words
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: This is everything she has always wanted from her life, wearing a white dress, walikng down the aisle at Tommy's arm, and a job that she loves and doesn't give her problems any longer. than, why does it feel so wrong? One-shot, r and r, Jisbon


Oh, yes, the damn disclaimer: seriosuly, do we really have to do it? Because, Jeez, if I'd own them, I'd not be here writing it, I'd be the writeer of a TV Shows and, well, we'd have the LIsbon romance for real...meanwhile, I just **_"write, draw, create, dream, hope and believe in Bruno, waiting for him to be blessed bu the light of reason..." _**(No, this discalimer isn't mine, it belongs to one fo the girls who wite Mentalist fiction on the italian site efpfiction, but don't tell me many of you don't share this vision...).

* * *

This is everything she had always wanted in her life, she thinks as she looks at her reflection in the mirror; this is the moment in which everything she has whished for comes true, she is finally to a point in her lie where both career and private life are going well, perfectly even; she is to a pint where she isn't receiving complaints anymore, where her unit is considered the best of the whole State, where her boss respects her, a point where her family is united again after so many years, and where she is finally going to walk in direction of the aisle at Tommy's arm towards her husband to be.

So, why on heart it feels so wrong, wearing a wedding dress for Brian? Why the mere thought of marrying Brian, as good as he is, is breaking her heart? She shouldn't be worried, she shouldn't be upset, she shouldn't wish for someone, and not any someone, to answer to what is supposed to be just a ritual question. She shouldn't pry for that certain someone to shown up after a whole year and stealing her. It's not right, not for Brian, and neither for her, because he did disappear, he did abandoned her. She had always done her best for him, always been at his side, risked everything, only to find put she wasn't even worthy a goodbye.

So, since she isn't praying of him showing up at all, she doesn't care when she notices that another reflection has joined her one. She doesn't care when she turns and sees him, dressed with his usual 3 pieces suites, fists closed, eyes red, no longer shiny. They were always sparkling, especially when he was putting on a stunt, or when he was trying to make her feel uncomfortable. His expression is the same one he had when they rescued him after his meeting with Red John, and, for the love of God, Lisbon can't understand of what he may be scared, since there's not any longer something, or better, someone, to be scared of, like she can't understand why he has decided to shown up- she doesn't even understand how he knows about her wedding, since he left without saying where he was going or how he could be reached.

"Oh, looks who we have here. You are still alive, then. I was getting worried, you know, I thought you were dead, after a whole year without being called to save your ass." she crosses her arms, facing him, putting on her best poker face, trying to sound not carrying, but her voice has just that note, that trembling, and besides, it's not like she can hides that well the tears that are doing their best to convince her to set them free, it's not like he doesn't get the accent of venom- she really didn't want to be venomous, just sarcastic, but she really couldn't help to.

Green eyes met blue when, without even answering her, without having said a word at all since his arrival, he gets closer, too closer, and even if she'd like to say that he is too close for her own good, for her own comfort, she can't, because even only having him there feels absolutely right, and being pressed up against the wall, _in her own wedding dress, _while he kisses her fiercely like there's no tomorrow…

No, she can't. it's her wedding day, and she is marrying Brian, _the smart, nice, good, carrying, predictable, on the book and trusty Brian, _and Jane has disappeared after Red John's death for a year, a whole year, and has never tried to reach her, and he simply can't shown up like nothing happened at all, like the last year didn't happened, and he can't kiss her like that, trailing kisses along her skin…

Few drops of his blood fall on her white dress as he checks with his right to see if her fist did any lasting damage to his nose, and, again, their eyes meet again, and she realizes that the roles has been switched, now she is the one scared and he is the one in control- even if she back then was just pretending it.

Releasing the grip on his bleeding nose and cleaning it with his sleeve, he again gets closer, cornering her, literally, until their lips are just inches apart and she can't help but wonder if she'll kiss her again or not.

What he says next almost shocks her. "You want me too, don't you?"

His voice is merely a whisper, he sounds scared, he is on the verge of tears, and for once he is neither assuming nor stating something. His voice is just a plea, a request of confirmation, because, somehow, she has never been as translucent as he claimed her to be, and he just needs to know if he has been wrong, if he is late…

This time she is the one initiating the contact that is not as wild as what he has just done to her. She kisses him slowly, tenderly, at closed eyes, it's not about passion but about love, all her thoughts about Brian disappear, and being there for that man, with a white wedding dress couldn't feel more wrong.

As she is escaping through the backdoor with him, hand in hand, their fingers interlaced, and smiles as bright and wide as they were the couple who was supposed to get married, she realizes that she hasn't answered his question.

But, after all, actions speak more than words.


End file.
